


"Don't you love me?"

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Mentioned Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Title is the prompt





	"Don't you love me?"

The realization had been slow going.

Dani felt stupid now of course. Danny reassured her that there's no way she could have known. Vlad was an unusually good liar and she'd never had someone lie to her before. In fact, she scarcely had experiences with anything at all.

Hindsight is 20/20, he said. Danny felt stupid about obvious _not so_ obvious things all the time.

She was scared to tell him though- she missed the lie.

Dani missed the big, soft, warm bed Vlad once tucked her into.

Dani missed the grandiose schemes that she'd felt like such an important part of.

Dani missed the rich foods that Vlad was so good at making.

Dani missed having a home.

Dani missed having a father.

  


Dani recalled watching how frustrated he'd been as he failed over and over with his tests.

The little girl crept up to the man slowly as he stood by his computer, muttering in anger. Gently as she could, she hugged his leg. Vlad still jumped anyway every time.

At first he would pat her head. "Thank you, Danielle."

After losing Danny, he'd just ignore her.

And just before he lost it? Opted to take her apart for answers instead of helping her, like he had promised? He shooed her off, basically kicking her weak form to the floor with a shake of his leg.

It'd made her cry. And crying made her even weaker but she couldn't quite help it.

Dani was weak. It meant she wasn't good enough.

Yet for Danny, she was.

She still wasn't sure what love was- but she hoped that the way Danny was to her was closer to the right answer than the way things with Vlad had turned out.


End file.
